


A Kiss Has Consequences

by orphan_account, TarotQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dickasa's back in town, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Mikasa has a dick, Minor Manga/Lore Spoilers, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/pseuds/TarotQueen
Summary: Upfront warning: Mikasa has a dick in thisAlternate sex scene(s) for "Always on Your Side"In the original fic you'll find all of the story as well since this fic will just be the alternate sex scenes with little plot contextThis is nothing new, I just decided to post this in a separate fic in AO3 rather than a googledoc link





	1. Scene from Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this scene was posted as an alternative to chapter 10 in my "Always on Your Side" story, but I decided it was kinda sketchy to use a googledocs link for it. So it's going to get its own fic instead! Any alternate sex scenes will be updated here.
> 
> Again *Warning x2* Mikasa does have a dick in this, and this lacks most plot context
> 
> To summarize the plot, Annie woke from the crystal and became Mikasa's prisoner. Hange planned on interrogating her for awhile and then giving the power of the Female Titan over to Mikasa once they were through with the traitor. At first, Mikasa couldn't stand her but has now developed some pretty hefty feelings for her captive after all.
> 
> And now they gotta fuck it out!
> 
> I included a bit of story context from chapter 9 in the beginning here, so if you want to skip right to the sex, scroll down to the first page break

Every noise she heard in the cell plucked at Mikasa’s nerves mercilessly. The sound of Hange locking the door caused her stomach to lurch. It was happening so fast, so unbelievably fast. She turned an eye backward to meet Eren, who seemed more than uncomfortable with the situation.

 

“I’m actually...going to wait outside.” Eren breathed harshly as he darted for the exit. Clearly, he didn’t want to see this.

 

“Are you serious??” Grumbled Floch. He always had an inconsiderate attitude and certainly had no sympathetic feelings for the traitor.  “This bitch had it coming- she killed all of Levi’s squad for crying out loud!”

 

Eren ignored his grumblings and darted out of the room, far out of earshot. From the look on Eadric’s face, she didn’t look too excited either. Then there was Hange, who looked as if she were on the verge of wetting herself.

 

“Okay okay! Are we ready now??” Hange flipped open the case and picked up the syringe. “Whenever you’re ready, just hand me your arm!”

 

This is what had to happen, right? This was what Mikasa knew was going to happen for months now. After all, she had  _agreed_ to do it the day Annie had been extracted. Why did everything feel so awful?

 

“Would you hold onto this for me?” Mikasa coldly handed Hange her scarf, knowing if she transformed into a pure titan while wearing it, it would be destroyed in the process.

 

“Got it!” The commander happily threw it over her shoulder. “Now give me your arm! Gimme!”

 

Mikasa held her breath as she poked her arm between the bars of the cell. Her heart halted as the commander held it in place, preparing the injection.

 

**_This is how it has to be. This is how it HAS to be._ **

 

But she was wrong, wasn’t she? She had used all her willpower to avoid looking at Annie, though this was the last time she’d be able to look at her. The sight was horrific. Not only had the prisoner not uttered a single word to plead for mercy, she didn’t physically resist in the slightest either. She lay on her knees, chained tightly to the pole. Her eyes were closed and Mikasa was sure she saw tears streaming down her face.

 

What was it again? Hadn't Annie told her that the good moments they got gotten to share together had given her a ray of hope in such a dark time? Didn't this matter, at all? Of course it did. After all, her prisoner hadn't been the only one who often felt lonely. Why on earth would Mikasa throw this away? She had finally met someone who had seemed to understand her more than many of her other comrades, despite knowing them for so much longer. She wouldn't deny it to herself any longer that Annie wasn't a horrible person. She knew she didn't hate her...or even  _dislike_ her.

 

In that instant, Mikasa knew only one thing. She  _cared_ about the traitor she once despised.

 

**_This is not how it has to be._ **

 

The syringe met Mikasa’s skin before she knew it and penetrated the exterior. Before Hange could push the top to inject the fluid, Mikasa's arm jerked away. The commander’s face went from childlike-wonder to complete and utter distress, while Annie’s lifeless expression went to wide-eyed and astonished.

 

“HUUHHHH???” Hange couldn’t help but shriek a little, as her anticipation had been thrown out the window. “Keep still! Are you afraid of needles or something??”

 

“Hange.” Mikasa twirled around to face her. Although she felt her heart was about to pound out of her chest, she spoke calmly. Now all she had to do was bullshit something through her teeth. “You were really...last minute in all of this. I know this was the plan, but you need to give me more of a heads up.”

 

“WHAAA?” She shrieked a second time, this time in unison with Eadric as well.

 

“You’re asking a lot of me, you realize this, yes? Once I take this power, it reduces my lifespan to another mere thirteen years. Do I not have the right to think this over more thoroughly?”

 

Hange was absolutely confused. The Survey Corps Member had plenty of time to think this through, and now she had gotten cold feet suddenly? It seemed odd, especially for someone like Mikasa, who was never afraid of anything.

 

“I….suppose but…”

 

“I’ll let you know how I feel in a week or so.” Mikasa paid her objection no mind as she went right over to the prisoner to unhinge her from the pole and stand her up.

 

“Mikasa…?” Annie hadn’t quite caught on to what was going on either. She didn’t look devastated or broken anymore- just confused. She had been ready for this, ready to accept her fate, so what had been the holdup? Why had Mikasa seemingly spared her life?

 

“Now...if you’ll excuse us.” The captor took Annie by her wrists and led her outside the cell. “I’m very behind on my duties as jailor today.”

 

Hange’s mouth hung wide open as Mikasa plucked her scarf from the commander’s shoulder and fastened it back around her neck. Then, she kindly took her leave, with Annie at her heels.

 

* * *

 

 

Annie had no idea what to think, to say or even ask. Mikasa didn’t say a single word on the way to the Survey Corps station. Was it time for another shower? No, once her captor had peered inside the stalls and heard several voices from inside, she shut the door and continued down the hall. Now Annie really had no idea what was going on.

 

“What is it?” Questioned the prisoner with a raised eyebrow as they stopped in front of a janitor’s closet.

 

Mikasa looked to her left, and then to the right. Not a soul was in sight.

 

“Get inside.” She demanded quietly. She didn’t sound angry, perhaps something else?

 

The traitor supposed this day couldn’t get much more puzzling, so she obeyed and stood in the darkness of the closet that happened to be conveniently large enough for the two of them. She watched with her brows still arched as Mikasa took a few final glances before she too stepped inside, shutting the door carefully behind her.

 

“What are we-”

 

Annie had no time to finish her sentence before Mikasa’s lips crashed into hers. She was startled at this twist of events, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to miss out. The prisoner pressed her lips against the other’s as hard as she could, gasping out deeply each time they parted.

 

“I’m not going to let you die.” Mikasa’s hot breath washed over Annie’s neck as she reached down below towards her cuffs.

 

This was the moment that truly showed Annie how much her captor had grown to trust her. Without explaining, Mikasa had unlocked her cuffs and let them drop to the ground. The Survey Corps member was highly aware that this move could’ve cost Mikasa her life. This was still a risk she needed to take. She knew what she wanted.

 

She wanted Annie.

 

The risk Mikasa had taken proved to pay off as she felt Annie’s steady hands reach around her neck to pull the kiss in tighter, deeper. Mikasa shut her eyes tightly as her lips tugged at her prisoners over and over again. The kiss became warmer, needier each time it broke. She was sure of it; this is what she really wanted.

 

“Annie.” There was that serious, yet warm tone in her voice once again. She pressed her lips into the prisoner’s once more and released her lips with the tiniest sound. “I want you.”

 

Annie nearly whimpered in return. Mikasa had acted so quickly, with her fingers now at the button of her pants. They had only skimmed the surface for so long, and it was hard to think that it was finally time to take things all the way.

 

“I want you too…” She whispered against her ear while she helped her captor undress her. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to take their time. The closet had no lock and it was impossible to predict when someone might want to enter.

 

They stripped each other down as quickly as they could and Annie didn’t have much time to process it all before she felt a thumb glide across her clit. Her breath staggered into Mikasa’s ear as circles were drawn across its slickening surface.

 

“How badly do you want me?” Mikasa used a tone of voice her prisoner had never heard. It was deep, husky and demanding. Annie helplessly bucked her hips as her lover wet her fingers with her own release and began to stroke harder.

 

“God...don’t play this game with me, Ackerman.” Annie groaned and tugged at her raven-black hair. It wasn’t surprising that her former comrade would be the one to take the reigns.

 

With her free hand, Mikasa started to brush her fingers against Annie’s inner thighs, where she squeezed against the muscle occasionally. She didn’t increase the speed at which she rubbed the other’s clit despite how Annie’s hips rocked each time it was touched just right. Stubbornly, Mikasa awaited her reply.

 

“It was a simple question.” Mikasa huffed against her ear. This time she let one of her fingers toy around the folds near her entrance. It was incredibly wet and slick.

 

“Mikasa….god….” She gasped as the finger swept over her entrance faintly. Mikasa hadn’t had to do much to make her feel this needy.

 

The captor herself throbbed and found herself as impatient as ever. Curiosity and desire fogged over any second thoughts. She wanted to feel Annie’s walls clench and waver around her fingers, more than anything. Once her prisoner was plenty wet, she allowed one finger to slide itself in.

 

“M...Mikasa...” Annie breathed sharply again and united their lips several more times.

 

Mikasa could feel Annie’s lips tug more harshly the further she let her finger in. The prisoner brushed her tongue against the other’s as Mikasa added another. When they were both inside however, she froze.

 

Annie ached around Mikasa. Her clit throbbed and her wetness ran down the palm of her hand. Mikasa’s fingers felt so soft and strong, slender and skillful. Never had the captive felt more ready to climax in another person's presence- so what was Mikasa waiting for?

 

“How badly?” Annie could practically feel the taller woman’s smirk as she taunted her.

 

“I know you’re a virgin.” The prisoner gritted her teeth together. “There’s no reason for you to act all high and….” This time she groaned uncontrollably as she felt the fingers inside her shift slightly.

 

“Yes…” Mikasa’s tone of voice was rather dove-like, in a haughty sort of way. “But you are too.”

 

“ Fuck you.” Annie shivered while she felt fingers slide themselves out.

 

“How badly do you want to?”

 

_You are the WORST._

 

Mikasa’s fingers rested right against her hole, ready to plunge in at her command. She was not going to give in unless she knew she was the one in control.

 

“I want you…” Annie sighed and gripped into the captor’s back. “So... so bad.”

 

She could prod and tease as much as she wanted, but Mikasa knew they were on borrowed time. With that, she thrust both fingers deep into Annie, being sure to curl them on their way back out. She felt Annie’s lean into her as her breath quickly rose.

 

“M-Mikasa... fuck … oh …” The prisoner murmured and gasped with her face pressed against Mikasa’s shoulder.

 

Annie was hot, wet, and incredibly tight around Mikasa’s digits. This was the first time the Survey Corp’s member had ever felt the inside of a woman’s body, and it was heavenly. The glisten and heavy scent of Annie’s release tempted Mikasa to bring her head down for a moment to lick along her fingers, right against her folds. Annie cried out at this silky contact while she continued to grind her hips. It was a taste Mikasa couldn’t describe, but it was lovely nonetheless. She brought her tongue against her a few more times before she leaned up to capture her lips in another sloppy kiss.

 

Annie had never been touched like this before. Perhaps, it was due to the excitement and rush of her first time, but a few minutes passed and she knew she was already close. Mikasa had already figured out how to rub the prisoner’s clit while still pumping in and out of her at the same time. She already knew how to kiss her just right so that Annie wanted so much more. Mikasa wet her free fingers with her tongue and began to lightly swirl around the smaller woman’s hardened nipples.

 

“Mikasa...I-” Desperation bled through her voice.

 

This could only drive Mikasa to slip in and out of her faster. She pressed hard against her walls and started to kiss her neck while Annie’s moans became louder. All Mikasa could hear was the sound of their flesh slipping against one another, all she could feel was the walls around her tremble, and all she could see was Annie’s eyes glued tight, her lips caught between her teeth.

 

Annie suddenly moaned sharply, without warning, and Mikasa felt the walls around her squeeze and quiver. Wetness streamed out, but it was thicker, stickier. The prisoner had clasped her and Mikasa's lips together to stop herself from crying out any louder. Mikasa felt her breath hitch against hers as she rode her hips against the flow of her climax. Then she went limp against her shoulder.

 

“Fuck…” Annie panted with great difficulty while she composed herself.

 

Humid air had filled the tight closet and they both had broken into a feverish sweat. Being so sweaty had never felt so good.

 

“My turn already?” If that wasn’t arrogance, Annie didn’t know what was.

 

The captive flared her nostrils at Mikasa. What a little shit.

 

“Yes...it’s your turn.” With a roll of her eyes, Annie brought herself to her knees and eyed Mikasa’s stiff shaft. “What do you think you’d like?”

 

Anticipation had driven the taller woman wild and she could only stroke her own thighs as she waited for her lover to make her first move.

 

“I’m not sure. What are you offering?”

 

“Well..” Annie leaned in closer between the other’s legs. “I’ve heard...it feels even better when you use your mouth.”

 

Mikasa’s heart soared and her cock pounded at the sound of something so salacious. But who was she to say no?

 

“Yeah? Then do it.” Mikasa smirked every-so-subtly to hide the fact that she was really quite flustered. “Impress me.”

 

As Annie rolled her eyes a second time, her captor noticed the red across her cheeks. During training, Leonhart had always been the quieter, more reserved member. In reality, she was shy- very shy. It wasn’t shocking that she seemed mostly okay to submit to her peer.

 

Annie brought her tongue to Mikasa’s base, widened her tongue and drug it slowly up to the head. She basked in the texture of Mikasa’s stiff, smooth cock and could feel it throb while she swept her tongue back down where she granted a few small, quick licks to the root. Mikasa’s breath hitched with difficulty at the first few touches of Annie’s hot tongue against her aching shaft. It felt too good to be true. She wanted to be all the way inside, with the walls of her prisoner’s warm mouth wrapped around her. Annie led her tongue back to the head and squeezed her lips together over the tip, providing the tiniest, sweetest kiss. She softly released Mikasa from her mouth and tilted her chin upwards to look her in the eye. She could feel her own heat as it pounded between her legs; she wanted her captor just as badly.

 

“Does it feel good?” She whispered and stroked at Mikasa’s inner thighs with the tips of her nails. She had been blushing so deeply.

 

Mikasa’s hips jogged lightly when Annie had pulled away. She needed more, so much more.

 

“It feels incredible.” Mikasa groaned. She gripped Annie by the back of her hair and pulled her forward so her mouth hovered over the tip. “Take me in your mouth.” She commanded with her breathing still irregular. “I’m going to fill it with everything my cock has.”

 

Annie didn’t hesitate too much and gently took her between her fingers. She wasn’t quite done testing the waters, though she knew it was probably driving the other woman mad. It made her ache- the knowledge that she had utter control of Mikasa’s pleasure between her lips, and she was going to take advantage of that. After a few short strokes of fingers to shaft, she flicked the tip of her tongue just underneath the glands of Mikasa’s cock. She pushed up against the head hard and swirled around it, brushing her lower lip across the heated flesh every few rotations. Mikasa could only grunt and pull at her hair in return. God, Annie’s lips were like satin, but why did she have to torment her like this?

 

“Annie, take me in your mouth.” Mikasa’s brow furrowed and this time she grasped her lover’s hair more roughly. “I want you to swallow every drop of the load I’ve been carrying around for you.”

 

“What? Am I not allowed to play with it a little first?” Annie almost smirked as she tilted her head to the side and brushed her wet lips back and forth across her beating member. She still blushed wildly and did her best to shade her embarrassment with her signature sense of humor.

 

Mikasa grunted in irritation as Annie’s tongue continued to flick against the head while she brushed the length up and down with her index finger. She pursed her lips around the tip once more and sucked lightly. It felt hot, it felt wet, and it caused Mikasa’s hips to buck suddenly. The swerve of her hips brought her cock further into the prisoner’s lips for a moment before Annie pulled away to resume licking hungrily at the base. Mikasa couldn’t take this anymore. With Annie’s fair hair tangled in her fingers, Mikasa tore her away from her member and angled her head so they could make eye contact once again.

 

“Open your mouth.” She meant business and she wasn’t going to budge.

 

She fully expected Annie to obey when she came closer, but she hadn’t had enough teasing yet. Annie’s tongue delved across the slit over and over until Mikasa’s cock strained so badly she began to release precum, which the prisoner gladly swallowed. It didn’t taste nearly as strange as she would’ve expected.

 

“Open your fucking mouth. Now.” Again, Mikasa tugged harshly at her hair. She was hot, from head to toe, and she was frustrated beyond belief. Annie was just as stubborn as she.

 

The prisoner looked up into her eyes, and flashed her a wide-eyed expression. Her cheeks hadn’t turned back to their natural color and Mikasa could see she was nervous. After all, she hadn’t done this before. Mikasa waited for her to say something cheeky and resume licking. But now, she was done. Annie shut her eyes and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before she gave Mikasa one last, tender kiss against the head of her cock. Then, she smoothly took in several inches.

 

“Yes…” Mikasa whispered and swore softly.

 

The captor’s back arched and her eyes closed tightly. Annie’s mouth was everything she had wanted- wet and humid and tighter than she could have imagined as Mikasa’s impressive girth passed through. Surely she wouldn’t be able to last long with this incredible feeling consuming her. Annie slid her back out and then in again, still only those few inches, but it still felt amazing. Mikasa had begun to moan quietly while the prisoner’s fingers raked down her hips and thighs as she sucked.

 

“Mikasa…” Annie took her out again for a moment to breath softly. “Your cock is so hard and big...I don’t know how I’m going to fit all of you in.”

 

“I’ve seen you put more Berliners in your mouth.” She raised an eyebrow mellowly.

 

Annie tried not to chuckle, slid her inside carefully and took in another inch. Her tongue had also begun to increase Mikasa’s pleasure by curling against her shaft and head as it moved in and out. Mikasa moaned louder. Fuck, it felt so good.

 

“I’m going to try my best to get all of you in.” The prisoner paused a second time to speak up. “But...don’t make fun of me if I gag.”

 

Annie took a deep breath and slipped Mikasa right back inside. She breathed deeply again as she took in yet another inch. Now a little over half of Mikasa’s cock was in her mouth but she knew this wasn’t enough.

 

_Fuck...she’s so big._

 

The surface of the cock was slick with her saliva and pleasant against her tongue. Mikasa felt so alive inside her mouth, so desperate for release. Annie badly wanted to begin to rub her own clit, but right now she knew it was time to please Mikasa, and Mikasa alone. Her hands continued to rub against her captor’s hips as she slid her member in a little deeper.

 

“Annie…” Mikasa groaned loudly this time. “Yes...that’s it, all the way in. I want my cock to disappear inside your mouth.”

 

Those commands proved to be great motivation for the prisoner. She furrowed her brows together in concentration and started to take in the final few inches. It was uncomfortable and she wanted to gag, but knowing how good she made Mikasa feel made her so wet, so needy. With one last deep breath, her lips met the base of her captor’s cock. Her eyes were shut so tightly as she resisted the urge to gag. It was well worth it once Mikasa had cried out loudly in pleasure.

 

“Yes...it feels so good...Annie…” Mikasa’s hands now ran through Annie’s hair more gently. “You’re doing such a great job.”

 

A tingle fluttered down Annie’s spine at the sound of her voice. Mikasa’s praise made her so proud and happy. Her eyes opened and she looked back up at the Survey Corps member while she began to bob her head. She was sloppy, yet skillful, and Mikasa’s breathing had increased dramatically. Even her hips had begun to rock slightly. Mikasa wished she could just thrust into her, but she knew Annie needed to do this at her own pace.

 

_I’m going to make you feel so good._

 

The sight of Annie’s deep red cheeks and piercing blue eyes staring up at her made Mikasa’s head spin and her heart rate skyrocket. She looked so focused, even as if she were truly enjoying herself. The pace of her sucking began to speed up and each time she glided Mikasa’s cock in and out, the slicker with saliva it became. She entered and exited so much easier now, and Annie’s gag reflex relaxed.

 

Mikasa was experiencing something she never had before. The feeling as though something incredible was approaching her inside her own body, coming closer and closer. Her cock twitched and she knew it wouldn’t be much longer now.

 

“Annie…” She gasped with another buck of her hips. “I think it’s almost here.”

 

Annie was on a mission and she planned on passing with flying colors. She gripped tightly to Mikasa’s ass and took her cock in and out more roughly now and faster. She made sure it was wet- no, soaking wet. Her saliva had begun to run down her chin. She even began to moan softly, and the vibrations inside her mouth made Mikasa’s breathing all the more labored. Mikasa had no idea such a beautiful feeling had existed in this world.

 

It was almost here, almost here. Mikasa had nearly memorized the feeling and texture of Annie’s hot, slick tongue, the broiling sides of her mouth and the entrance of her throat. Annie let her hit the back of her throat a final time with one last deep moan that reverberated all around Mikasa’s member.

 

“A-Annie!” Mikasa cried out while her cock twitched. “I’m coming!”

 

With that last cry, she began to release her heavy load. It shot out quickly in streams and filled Annie’s mouth. To the prisoner, the taste was bitter- yet pleasant. She knew this would be a taste she’d learn to crave. Mikasa’s cum was thick and warm and Annie didn’t mind swallowing every last drop. The captor gasped, moaned, and bucked her hips until everything she had was inside the one she had grown to care for so deeply. She was in awe, completely in awe. Mikasa arched her back far this time, before collapsing back against the wall. At this moment, she supposed this was what complete satisfaction felt like.

 

Thankfully, there was nothing but quiet from down the hall. The two of them gave each other a good moment to catch their breath before letting their lips meet again.

 

“Good?” Annie’s lips curled as she nuzzled happily into her lover’s dampened neck.

 

“Almost like you weren’t a virgin, I’ll say.” Though it didn't sound like it, Mikasa was clearly joking.

 

“Oh? And how does it feel to know I’ve taken yours?”

 

“I haven’t lost my virginity because I never lose.” Still, it was a joke. But Mikasa never really sounded like she was joking. It was completely deadpan.

 

“Shut up.” Annie pushed at her and held back the giggle in her throat. “Tell Hange I’m fine with her injecting you now.”

 

“Oh, you stop that.” Mikasa growled gently and met her lips against Annie’s well-defined collarbone. “I can’t even begin to tell you how relieved I am that you’re still here...with me.”

 

The two of them breathed in harmony as their lips kept meeting repeatedly, in the steaming hot air for the dark room.

 

“Just kiss me.”


	2. Scene from Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, special thanks to @Kimtheintrovert for helping me push through this awful writer's block I've been dealing with.
> 
> Here it finally is! I know I mentioned it was coming soon, so I'm really sorry for how long this took, and I hope it ended up okay!

“Everything alrighty over there, Miss Ackerman?” Eadric playfully nudged Mikasa with her elbow during Hange’s afternoon meeting with several fellow Corps members.

 

Several minutes ago Mikasa’s mind betrayed her. It had flashed to things that never should be daydreamed about in such a professional setting, and she was suffering as a result. She sat between Eren and Eadric, across the table from the commander- who was in the midst of an important lecture. Her fingers tapped impatiently against the table and she kept fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. She was hard. Painfully hard. This had been her own fault. She had thought about Annie’s soft skin, her hot mouth against her own, and now she felt a tightness in her pants that nothing could help alleviate.  

 

“Just...peachy…” Instead of striking Eadric down with her signature death glare, Mikasa had to shut her eyes tightly and grit her teeth down. It had become nearly intolerable, and with each passing minute, she knew it needed to be taken care of immediately.

 

Perhaps not- perhaps maybe she _could_ make it through Hange’s drawn-out lecture. All she needed to do was keep herself calm.

 

“You sure about that?” Eadric continued to tease her in a hushed tone so that Hange couldn’t hear. “You look awfully... _stressed_.”

 

The way she said it almost implied that she knew good and well what was wrong. Mikasa wanted to snap some sly remark back at her, but she just didn’t have it in her. She just wanted to wait this out. If she took a cold shower right afterward, perhaps she’d soften back up. Yet with each passing minute, her urges only increased. She felt her cock shift in her pants as it stiffened even more. When she reached under the table to try adjusting her clothes more comfortably, she stroked gently over her bulge to check the size. Instantly, a wave of pleasure washed over her body and caused her waist to lurch slightly forward. Mikasa could see Eadric out of the corner of her eye, snickering quietly to herself. What an asshole.

 

Now Mikasa knew her bulge would be quitenoticeable if anyone caught a glimpse of the area, but it wasn’t just the idea of getting caught that distressed her. She needed release. Why on earth Hange had kept this meeting going so long baffled her.

 

Several more minutes passed and Mikasa had essentially given up all hope. Her cock throbbed, ached under her clothes. She needed to feel Annie’s lips wrapped around it, or her fingers, _anything._ Mikasa waited for Hange to pause briefly so her interruption wouldn’t draw too much attention.

 

“Commander.” She raised her hand and somehow managed to keep calm. Though, her heart pounded and her throat had begun to dry up.

 

“Er...yes?” Hange turned around from her presentation.

 

“I feel ill.”

 

"...ill?"

 

"Terribly ill, commander."For emphasis, Mikasa tugged at her scarf as if it had become hard to breathe. “I need to be excused, immediately.”

 

She didn’t wait for approval. As Hange scrambled for a proper response, Mikasa lifted herself from her seat and spun herself around before anyone could notice her erection, then made her way right to the exit.

 

“I...okay! I suppose Eren can fill you in later…” The commander called out to her just before the door was slammed shut. Everyone in the room was left to exchange confused looks amongst themselves. It wasn’t very like Mikasa to take a sick day.

 

What she was experiencing felt far more urgent than some unpredicted illness. She walked quickly from the Survey Corps station down to the prison below, her brow knitted together and her fists clenched. She looked enraged the moment she flung open the door to Annie’s cell, but her prisoner knew better. Mikasa’s bulge was in plain sight, and _my_ \- did it look uncomfortable.

 

It _was_ uncomfortable. No, unbearable even. She stood clad in the same attire she had been wearing during their final battle inside the Stohess District. Annie always thought it gave Mikasa a gruff, rugged sort of appearance, one that made her come across as intimidating to her peers. The sleeves of her white, button-up undershirt were rolled up so that you could see the wrap on her right wrist and the lines of tensed muscle along her arms. Her scarf was thrown sloppily across her neck and her brown trousers looked as though they were painfully restricting her hardened member. Annie definitely had some work to do.

 

Silently, Mikasa unhinged her prisoner and tugged her by handcuffs out of the cell. Annie reminisced about their first time, and how her captor had behaved in a similar fashion. Just like last time, no words were spoken on the trip outside the prison and across the courtyard. Mikasa didlook much angrier, Annie noted. Though she made not a single remark, Annie could hear her lungs heaving deeply.

 

Annie fully expected to be taken to the showers, but no. Her imprisoner led her straight to the barrack wing where she had been lucky enough to be given her own room. This was extremely risky, even with most members occupied by Hange’s meeting. Mikasa didn’t seem to care. Maybe she hadn’t thought clearly. Regardless of her reasoning, the two of them managed to arrive at the room undetected by anyone else. Once Annie had been led inside, Mikasa aggressively locked the door behind them and proceeded to uncuff her prisoner and drop the handcuffs onto the ground below.

 

Mikasa’s body burned. It had burned the entire walk there. She didn’t think it was possible for her pants to feel any tighter and she desperately needed Annie. She needed her _so_ bad. The bed was full sized, large enough for both of them, so it wasn’t hard for Annie to crawl on top of her once Mikasa had laid herself down. Annie felt the other woman’s strong fingers take her hand to lead it downwards past Mikasa’s belly, between her legs. She rubbed Annie’s palm over the lump underneath her clothes and nearly whined at the contact.

 

“Please…” Mikasa looked right into the other’s eyes, groaned softly and continued to rub Annie’s palm over herself. Her whispers were like whimpers, completely desperate. “...Please Annie.”

 

Annie’s own heart rate had skyrocketed. She had never expected to be in a position quite like this, with her captor at her mercy.

 

“...Please relieve me.”

 

Again Mikasa started to breathe heavily. Her eyes snapped shut and her hips bucked when Annie’s palm hadn’t stopped its motion. A conflict had already stirred in the titan-shifter’s head. The idea of teasing Mikasa before pleasing her made her core feel hot. But as she watched her former ally gasp and jerk at every little touch, she couldn’t help but almost feel sorry for her. As much as she wanted to torment her, she cared for Mikasa too much.

 

Annie brought their chests together for a moment and pressed their lips together. Hungrily, Mikasa kissed back, over and over while she felt Annie’s thumb stroke her clothed shaft up and down. It was already too much.

 

“Ahh.. _.Annie_ …” Mikasa cried out softly.

 

After planting another deep kiss against her lips, Annie trailed her way down to the other woman’s legs. She fondled her bulge one more time before her finger’s met the zipper of her captor’s pants. The sensation of her pants being unzipped was to die for; the sound of the zipper alone was music to Mikasa’s ears.

 

Easily, her cock swung free from the opening and then bobbed in front of Annie’s face. Mikasa groaned loudly the moment she was finally free. Now her shaft waited excitedly for her lover’s careful touch. At this point it had reached its full length- a good seven inches Annie estimated. It was completely stiffened, and she could’ve sworn there was a visible heartbeat as it throbbed before her. Annie herself ached badly for it, but she knew how this worked. Mikasa needed this far more than she did. She wanted to please her captor, to make her feel good.

 

Although, Annie didn’t quite know where to even begin. Should she start slowly like the last time? Mikasa hadn’t been this needy before.

 

“I can hardly stand it…” Gasped Mikasa between her gritted teeth. She looked down at her prisoner with eyes that pleaded for help.

 

This couldn’t wait. Annie then went immediately to work. One hand she used to massage Mikasa’s balls from underneath her pants and the other she used to gently grip the base of her cock. Mikasa could only moan and jerk her hips in return. She was utterly helpless.

 

“I…” Annie did open her mouth for a split second to perhaps say something snide, but nothing came to her. In fact, she was started to feel just as flustered as the woman underneath her.

 

Annie’s fingers slipped up and down Mikasa’s shaft, causing her to release another exasperated moan along with another thrust upwards. It was beating in Annie’s palm and precum had already formed at the tip. She decided not to wait to use her mouth this time. Carefully, she brushed her lips at the base and flicked her tongue against the hot skin. Above her, she could hear Mikasa crying out louder now. Annie then swept her tongue all the way up to the head and back down again, leaving her member plenty wet. Back to the head Annie’s mouth trailed, where she then wrapped her lips around it and sucked lightly, just the way Mikasa had loved the first time. She could hear the heels of Mikasa’s boots dig sharply into the mattress as her legs tensed and her back arched. At least she knew whatever it was she was doing was working again.

 

The air was filled with the sounds of Mikasa whining and groaning her prisoner’s name. Annie let a few inches enter her mouth, her hand still stroking the lower length of Mikasa’s cock. She had left it wet enough so that the sensation of her hand was slick and soft. Her tongue swirled around the head while those few inches slowly moved in and out. The feeling was absolute bliss. Below her, Mikasa had collapsed onto the pillow, but still looked up at her with her deep, dusky eyes. She brought her own fingers up to Annie’s cheek and brushed against it tenderly while Annie slipped her cock out of her mouth and kissed the head with just as much care.

 

Annie’s lips then gripped the part of Mikasa’s shaft just below the head. She sucked it smoothly and let her tongue draw circles against it at the same time. She figured this would end up being like the last time- slow and sensual, and was thoroughly surprised when she felt Mikasa’s hot cum spray against her forehead. She squeezed her eyes closed and let her lover cover her face in her release. Labored grunting was heard from Mikasa’s lips as she tried to keep her voice down, though she cried out loudly while the last spurt of cum shot against her prisoner’s chin. This load was much bigger than the first, and now Annie understood why this had been such a pressing matter.

 

Once Mikasa had finished cumming, the prisoner could open her eyes. There Mikasa was in front of her, her head thrown back into the pillow. The upper half of her face was covered with the palm of her hand and her shoulders began to rock with laughter. It wasn’t necessarily happy or amused laughter, in fact, it almost sounded...maniacal. It was as if her release had been almost maddening. This strange reaction somehow made Annie want her all the more. She wanted to be driven this mad as well.

 

“You taste pretty nice, I won’t lie.” Annie felt a little spark of arrogance since she had done such a fine job. She smirked and licked her lips once Mikasa’s roaring laughter had died down completely.

 

A surge of curiosity sparked throughout Mikasa’s body and she pulled Annie up into her arms and planted their lips together. The entire lower half of Annie’ face was thoroughly covered in Mikasa’s cum. Annie was absolutely amazed at how the other woman had gone from being so desperate right back to her confident, cool self the moment she had been satisfied.

 

“So this is how I taste...huh?” Eagerly huffed Mikasa as she drug her tongue and lips over Annie’s chin.

 

From there her mouth met the hot flesh of Annie’s neck where she brushed her lips up and down, parting them for a moment so that her teeth could lightly graze the skin. Annie jerked and sighed out when Mikasa sucked down hard, leaving a bright bruise that would heal in the next minute- thanks to Annie’s healing abilities. Teeth met the shifter’s collarbone and lips drug down even further. Mikasa let both her hands wander along Annie’s sides as she moved down further and further, planting a trail of rough kisses in the wake of her exploration. Annie bit her lip to prevent crying out, though she wanted to badly. Every little squeeze of the other woman’s hand, every brush of her lips made Annie’s core pulse. The sounds of Mikasa’s cries as she had gotten closer to her climax still echoed in Annie’s mind, her body movements and the taste of her cock had driven the prisoner mad. Now she ached and whined quietly while Mikasa’s hand wandered and fingers rubbed across Annie’s folds. She was dripping wet for her captor.

 

“Ahh...you’re so wet for me, Annie.” Mikasa breathed in her ear. “You want me again, don’t you?”

 

The sound of Mikasa’s fingers swirling around the wetness of Annie’s center was almost too much for the prisoner to listen to.

 

“Fuck...I’m not fighting you this time...Ackerman…” She gasped, groaned and grinded her hips down into Mikasa. “You know how bad I...want you…”

 

“Well, I guess you could say you’re in luck.” The sudden confidence and dominance in Mikasa’s voice both irked Annie and set her on fire. “I’ve been dying to see what you taste like too.”

 

Annie’s blue eyes widened in excitement, perhaps fear as well. After all, Mikasa hadn’t pleased her this way before, other than a few short licks while she first penetrated her. While Mikasa flipped Annie onto her back and straddled herself on top, the prisoner could only hope Mikasa would enjoy her taste as much as she had enjoyed hers.

 

Mikasa took a moment to fondle the other woman’s breasts, to graze the tips of her nails across her sides. Annie wiggled underneath Mikasa’s grasp and she knew her prisoner needed faster release.

 

“You seem so nervous.” She now struck her nails into Annie’s inner thighs to prepare her for what was next. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah...I’m just…afraid you won’t like it. I don’t know…”

 

Mikasa decided teasing wouldn’t be appropriate right now. After all, Annie hadn’t done that to her. It was time to show Annie how desirable she found her. Carefully, Mikasa parted Annie’s thighs further so she had plenty of room to work.

 

“Just relax, Annie.” She spoke tenderly and kissed very closely to her prisoner’s center. “You just took such good care of me. Now let me take care of you.”

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off Mikasa as she went down. The first sensation of the brush of Mikasa’s tongue was almost overwhelming. Annie writhed in the sheets and threw her head back into the pillow.

 

“Oh… _oh..._ ” Annie could only whimper. “ _Oh..Mikasa…”_

 

It felt like it wasn’t very often Annie would call her by her first name instead of patronizingly referring to her as Ackerman. Annie’s voice sounded almost pleading, as if she knew her place. Mikasa felt absolutely invigorated knowing that this time, she had control over Annie’s pleasure in between her lips.

 

“Mmmmm…” Mikasa hummed. She almost gigged deeply as she lapped up Annie’s release. “You taste wonderful.”

 

“ _Mikasa…_ ”

 

Annie lifted her head to watch the other woman in action. An expression of complete calmness and confidence looked back up at Annie, dark eyes locking onto hers while Mikasa kept up the rhythmic pace of her lips and tongue. It was fascinating that she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing.

 

“You like that?” Smugly inquired Mikasa between broad strokes of her tongue.

 

“I…” Annie gasped out, her fingers tangled and gripped tight into the bedsheets. She couldn’t manage to formulate a response. Instead, whimpered quietly and let the noise of Mikasa’s vigorous sucking fill the room instead.

 

After several sloppy minutes, Mikasa inhaled sharply and released her clit with a pop. She then drug her tongue to the entrance and swirled her tongue all along the edges, lapping at Annie’s release. The throbbing of Annie’s swollen clit promised she wouldn’t last much longer.

 

“Cum for me, Annie.” Sternly, yet slyly commanded Mikasa. She sucked at Annie’s clit again and let her hands massage her thighs. “I want to hear you cry out my name.”

 

Mikasa had picked up several tips from their first time, including how to use moans to drive Annie up the wall when Mikasa hummed into her center. Everything felt wet, hot, and fuzzy and Annie just couldn’t take another second.

 

“M-Mikasa…!” Annie threw her head back again and squeezed her eyes shut. “I... _Mikasa, oh FUCK- Mikasa!!_ ” Her climax erupted through her body and caused her to lurch upwards. She could feel her cum burst into the other’s mouth while Mikasa clutched Annie’s thighs and squeezed tightly to keep her in place.

 

A few more whimpers and soft cries later, Annie began to recover. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath and the moment she looked back down at her captor, it became even more difficult to control. Mikasa looked so pleased with herself, so smug. She wiped Annie’s any trace of Annie’s juices from her face and licked them off the tips of her fingers in a loud, exaggerated manner. The gesture sent one too many shivers down the prisoner’s spine for her to bother to object.

 

Wordlessly, Mikasa let her own body crash onto Annie and united their lips briefly so that Annie could sample her own taste.

 

“Ah...that’s...actually not bad.” The captive’s voice began to steady out in relief.

 

Mikasa’s throat hummed with a sly little giggle that made Annie’s head hazy. Now, they lie together in the mess of sheets, satisfied and covered in sweat. The sun cast faintly through the cover of the thick curtains to remind both of them the day was far from over. However, the last thing either of them wanted to do was leave the company of one another. The feeling of Mikasa’s body on top of her own, her chest rising and falling breathily, made Annie happier than she believed she had ever felt before.

 

She hadn’t quite understood how it happened or why, but she knew she belonged to Mikasa, and Mikasa belonged to her.

 

Mikasa was grinning ever-so-slightly while Annie's fingers brushed over the other’s smooth cheek. Certainly, she thought, there was no way she deserved someone like Mikasa. There was no way she deserved someone this beautiful, this strong, this protective and nurturing. Annie couldn’t help wonder then, why she was still here. All of this had begun to feel like a blurry dream; a fantasy she was just waiting to wake up in the dark to.

 

Besides, there was still one giant elephant in the room Annie had yet to address.

 

“How did that talk with Hange go?”

 

Annie’s question instantly changed the expression on the other woman’s face. There was a pause, a frown on Mikasa’s face, before she pressed herself closer to Annie’s bare body and spoke somberly.

 

“I’m...not quite sure what they’re all planning just yet.” Mikasa’s voice weakened and the fingers that twirled strands of Annie’s hair quickened their pace. “I...brought up being an Ackerman to convince Hange not to inject me but…”

 

“But what?”

 

Mikasa looked into her eyes with emotions her prisoner hadn’t seen her display before.

 

“I’m just wondering if...they’ll look for a different candidate.”

 

Annie tilted her head curiously. Was Mikasa...tearing up?

 

“I’m sure they will.” The captive was still in the prepared mindset that she had only postponed her death. “I already understand what has to happen, Mikasa.”

 

Annie felt the other woman’s fingers dig into the sides of her hips as if holding on for dear life.

 

“I won’t let them.” Mikasa gnashed her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. “I won’t let them lay a finger on you. I will protect you, Annie, with everything I have.”

 

“Mikasa…” Disapproval cut through Annie’s voice.

 

“You understand?” She lifted herself from Annie’s embrace and switched their positions, with Mikasa at the bottom so that she could squeeze her prisoner close to her pounding chest. “As long as my heart keeps beating, I will keep you safe. Alright?”

 

Now Annie’s chest thudded wildly along with her. Just like the walls that had surrounded her since her arrival at Paradis, Annie had carefully placed high walls around her heart as well. She would never let anyone get too close to her. The fear of loss, the lack of trust had driven her to isolate herself to the best of her abilities. Now, here was someone who had managed to start tearing those walls down. Here, in Mikasa’s arms, no matter how safe she felt, she was completely and utterly vulnerable.

 

“Tomorrow…” Mikasa switched topics after planting a kiss on Annie’s forehead. “I was thinking...perhaps I could sneak you off into town? We could do things that uh...couples do.”

 

“That...couples do??” Annie raised an eyebrow but happily graced Mikasa’s lips with more kisses.

 

“Yeah…!” It was obvious she didn’t really know what to have in mind. “Like...a date. We could do something...fun?”

 

“Well…” Annie looked a little skeptical. “What exactly do you like to do for fun?”

 

“Uh…well...what about you?”

 

There was a long silence as the two of them had no idea what to answer. They could only burst out giggling with one another once they both realized they were on the same boat.

 

“I suppose ‘having fun’ isn’t something either of us has ever done on a regular basis.” Mikasa looked up at the ceiling and smiled to herself. Maybe this was true, but she knew that wherever she went with Annie, happiness would surely follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on chapter 13 of Always on Your Side, so I'm hoping there won't be too much of a wait left! Thanks for reading!


End file.
